


Gym Thirst

by GinForInk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gym, Begging, Bruises, Edgeplay, M/M, Manhandling, Multiple Orgasms, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Shower Sex, Strength Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinForInk/pseuds/GinForInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok has a nice body and the cutest face. Jongdae can't stop staring at him on the gym mirrors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gym Thirst

“Hey, are you using those dumbbells?” 

“Huh? What dumbbells?” Jongdae pulled out his earphones and turned to find huge eyes and a round face just a foot away, someone jammed in between his treadmill and the one next to it to get his attention. 

“The ones right next to your machine,” the big eyes said, pointing down at some discarded dumbbells that had been there since he’d arrived, definitely way too heavy for Jongdae to use.

“No, I think someone just left those there,” he said, and almost followed up by asking where his parents were. They shouldn’t be letting their kid wander around a gym bothering strangers for equipment they were too young to use. 

The kid squeezed his way out between the treadmills towards the dumbbells, and Jongdae realized the person was not a child. Wide shoulders, strong calves, careful haircut, and as he easily lifted those dumbbells, Jongdae decided his new nickname should be Mr. Biceps. From behind he was solidly masculine, defined muscles, narrow waist, just a stunning silhouette. Jongdae felt his jaw drop a little. Mr. Biceps turned around and became a cutie again. “Thanks,” he said, flashing the sweetest little smile Jongdae had ever seen. 

“Ah, you too. I mean, no problem. You’re welcome,” Jongdae turned back around and hoped he hadn’t drooled. He realized that he could see the adorable, sexy man walking away in the mirror. Running became difficult. The Hot Guy was doing pushups, pausing every ten or so to hold the barbells steady over his head, lats straining. 

Jongdae could handle just a cute face, and he saw nice bodies all the time, especially since he’d been frequenting many gyms in the area since he moved in three weeks ago, trying to find a good fit, but the combination was jaw-dropping. He watched in the mirror as the Hot Guy stopped, panting, skin shining with sweat. He dropped his head back and stared at the ceiling, hands on his narrow hips. Then he lowered his head back down, thick eyebrows tense, grabbed the hem of his bro tank and brought it up to wipe off his face, revealing row after row of smooth, glistening abs. 

Jongdae fell off the treadmill. 

It was not a subtle affair. He went down with a crash and a yelp, the sliding tarp shooting his phone off onto his defeated body after him, still dangling from his headphones. The treadmill continued to hum happily and Jongdae debated never getting up again. 

Well, he was never returning to this gym, no matter how quality the equipment or price, how nice the people who helped him up were, or how personable the owner was when she fetched him a free bottle of water and made sure he was ok. He could barely stand to look at the Hot Guy, and when he did, all he saw were “oh shit” eyebrows and the edge of a smirk. He’d never forgive himself. Such a potato. 

However, on his way out the door, Hot Guy gave him a companionable hair ruffle, despite the sweat and floor dirt. “Be careful, dude. It’s only funny if you don’t get hurt.”

Jongdae felt his crush latch on with the strength of a suspension bridge. 

 

A week and two more ogling-filled trips to the same gym later, he was sure it was love. He was in love with the way the Hot Guy’s precious little head tilted and how the faces he made in the mirror didn’t match the way he could throw a barbell onto his shoulders and squat a hundred and fifty pounds like he was paid for it, thighs tensing into glorious sculpture. The contrast was dizzying. Better yet, Hot Guy smiled at him a little on his way out of the gym, cheeks positively squishable. 

Aside from Hot Guy’s little grin, the rest of his body made wearing gym shorts a little worrisome sometimes. When Hot Guy did curls, eyebrows tight, arms straining, Jongdae would just casually stop for a water break, eyes locked on the mirror, anxious not to damage his own body mid-appreciation of someone else’s. That treadmill had taught him a valuable lesson. 

At first Jongdae had wanted to stay at the gym for the entire time that the stranger did, working his way through a workout while he side-eyed him, pushing past his own limits in order to stay near the view longer, but on the first day of that Jongdae ran out of air, muscles jelly, breath wheezing, physically unfit for more work, and watched the stranger move, whistling, to a new workout. He had to leave before he collapsed, and the stranger kept on going, an adorable energizer bunny. He tried not to wonder how good this guy's stamina would be during love nights in the bedroom. 

Jongdae learned to spend more time at the coffee shop after work to come in a bit later. It got him there, conveniently, just as Hot Guy was getting to weightlifting. 

 

“You’re so driven,” someone on a neighboring treadmill said. “Hey Minseok,” he called over his shoulder, and to Jongdae’s horror, Hot Guy turned around. “I think you have a competitor. This guy works harder than you do.”

Jongdae thought that was hardly fair, since he nearly turned around and walked out every time he walked in and didn’t see his walking wet dream anywhere. But that’s not what he was here for. He was here for fitness. 

“Stealing my crown, huh?” The hot guy said, jogging over, “I can’t let that happen.”

Jongdae could feel his face flush just from being close.

“I’m not. I don’t. I don’t work hard. I mean I don’t think I work harder. Ack. Don’t worry about it.” 

The guy giggled, voice a little higher than Jongdae remembered, and reached out a small hand. Jongdae tentatively took it, and got one of the firmer handshakes of his life. He felt his heart squeeze like Hot Guy had his strong hand around that too. “I’m Minseok. You are?”

“Jongdae. Nice to see you. I mean meet you.” 

“Yeah, you too. I see you in here all the time. Can’t believe we haven’t talked yet.”

“We have.”

Minseok stared blankly.

Jongdae panicked a little. “It was a really short conversation. You borrowed dumbbells. Maybe didn’t notice it was me, somehow. That doesn’t make sense. I’m sorr—”

“Oh wait! You fell off the treadmill right afterwards, right?”

“Hah. Yeah. That was me.” 

“That was pretty funny. I mean, I’m glad you didn’t get hurt.”

“Thanks.”

All sweetness with just a touch of tease, soft but masculine. Perfect. Minseok left to finish the workout and Jongdae turned back to his kettlebell and nearly dropped it on his toe, squeaking loudly. Everyone in the room, Minseok included, looked up at him, and after he waved everyone off he caught sight of Minseok smiling. He must assume that he’s a total klutz.

 

Minseok, as oblivious as he seemed to be, was bound to catch him looking sometime. Jongdae blew it off the first with a friendly wave, like he totally hadn’t just been caught having eye sex with Minseok’s biceps, and Minseok seemed ready to let it slide. The next time Jongdae had been so distracted with the way his Under Armour clung to his pecs that he didn’t notice Minseok staring him straight in the face until he started waving slowly, eyes narrowed. 

Jongdae lost his cool and dropped his open water bottle. A cool puddle of rehydration and shame spread out all around Jongdae’s feet. He managed to track it several paces across the floor before someone stopped him and made him take his shoes off before he ran to get paper towels. As he went, he hazarded a glance back at Minseok, to see a puzzled and amused look on his face. Jongdae wished he could hide in the bathroom until Minseok left. 

In the following days Jongdae constantly found Minseok’s eyes on him in the mirror, always on his face. The amount of times they had almost awkwardly locked eyes had Jongdae’s knees weak with embarrassment. There was no way he didn’t know about Jongdae’s crush. Jongdae was sweaty and shaky long before he could get a good workout in, finally leaving earlier than he usually would.

 

Minseok was trying to kill Jongdae. There was no other reason why he would have worn those short shorts and that tank with the extra low-cut sleeves. They’d run into each other at the door, leaving Jongdae immediately short of breath. “Hey, Jondae, right?” Minseok said, a friendly smile on his face set off by gently tilted eyebrows, absolutely precious.

“Yeah, that’s my name,” Jongdae said warily.

“I think you left a change of clothes here last time.” He held them up.

“Oh. Those are mine, yes.” He’d left them in his rush to get away from Minseok’s sharp, wide, kitty eyes and suspicious scowl and hadn’t remembered that he’d left them behind until just now.

“Nice. I took them home to make sure no one else picked them up here. And I, ah,” he scratched at his hair like he was embarrassed. Jongdae wanted to hug him. “I washed them for you for good measure. Hope that’s not weird.” 

Too cute, and the way Minseok looked at him from under his eyelashes had a low burn swirling in Jongdae’s belly. 

“Not at all! Thank you so much!” 

“No problem! Look, if there’s anything you need, just let me know. I know you’re new to this gym and it can be hard to settle into a new place. So really. Anything at all. Just let me know.” Minseok’s eyes were focused and his voice low, almost suggestive, but Jongdae new better than to hope too much.

“Ok. I will. Thank you.” Jongdae did his level best not to sneak a stare at Minseok’s muscular sides through those sleeves. He failed. 

Minseok didn’t let Jongdae relax. He did pushups on his fingers angled perfectly to give Jongdae a view of his ass and his arms. Jongdae fell over at the bottom of a squat. Minseok pulled a face in the mirror watching him that could’ve meant anything, exasperation, amusement, or just satisfaction. 

Shoulder presses. The damn sexy, adorable shithead was doing shoulder presses, those perfectly chiseled arms pumping a loaded barbell up into the air with ease. Must be arm day. He mouthed along to the music as he worked, and when he put the bar down he finished up with a little dance that involved way too much ass yet still managed to be the cutest thing Jongdae had ever seen.

They really needed to turn the heat way down. Jongdae sat down before he fainted, just as Minseok met his eyes in the mirror and gave him a wink and goofy finger guns. Jongdae had no idea how to respond. He didn’t have to, though, because he’d sat down right on the side of the bench and tumbled off. After figuring out which way was up, he looked slowly back to Minseok to find him turned around to stare with shock and concern at the mess that was Jongdae on the ground. Jongdae slowly stood up, perfectly fine except for a heavily bruised ego. Minseok snickered at him. 

Jongdae got in the car after work that day clutching the bundle of clothes Minseok had washed for him to his face. They smelled like laundry detergent. Awesome.

Minseok came out of the gym and looked towards Jongdae’s car looking almost frustrated. 

 

The tight pants. Why would he wear pants that tight and that short? Those pants left nothing to the imagination. Nothing could have prepared Jongdae for those short shorts. 

And it must have been leg day. Jongdae got dizzy watching those thigh muscles tense, and realized it was because he’d zoned out and stopped breathing. He looked hurriedly back up to see Minseok watching him expectantly. He turned away fast and slammed chest first into a bar sticking out of some equipment. He really had no air in his lungs. He sat down on the floor. 

Those were not stretches. Those were sex positions and Minseok needed to stop bending so far over with his legs spread, because that ass in those pants was about to give Jongdae a stroke. He did some slow bend and snap lift out of the stretch, spine arched, back muscles prominent, and glanced over his shoulder directly into Jongdae’s eyes. Jongdae knew a tease when he saw one. Well he wouldn’t embarrass himself this time. 

He got his earphones caught on a barbell and nearly had his ears ripped out. His phone clanged loudly as it hit the metal stand. He squeaked and grabbed for it. It was mercifully unbroken, but a glance in the mirror told him that Minseok was giggling at him while visibly cringing. Jongdae had been wrong. Minseok was not the picture of adorable sweetness that he thought he had been. He was sadistic and cruel. 

Jongdae got on the treadmill and fired it up, the same fateful machine from which Jongdae had first seen his tormentor, just a stranger borrowing barbells back then.

“Hey Jongdae!” 

Jongdae turned to see Minseok standing at the end of the line of treadmills, as soon as Jongdae turned he very deliberately pulled his shirt up over his abs and flexed. Every muscle stood sharply defined in the harsh gym light, from the underside of his pecs to his perfect, smooth abs, to the V the disappeared down into those sinfully tight pants. Above it all, Minseok was giving him the most enticing smolder he’d ever seen on a man, all come hither bedroom eyes, lips parted, head cocked slightly to the side. 

Jongdae heard himself let out a low moan. The woman running to the right of him barked out a laugh, her eyes on the exchange like it was a comedy sketch. Jongdae switched off his treadmill, let it slow to a stop, and put his head right down on the display. 

Minseok came up behind him giggling. “You should have seen your face, dude.”

“Why would you do that to me? I fuck shit up every single time you throw me off guard. Were you trying to kill me?”

“You’re handling it a lot better than I expected you would.”

“I give up on living.” 

“You’re so fucking cute.” 

Jongdae picked his head up off the display to find Minseok’s cheerful smile a foot away again, his sharp shin resting on the handrail of the treadmill.

“I am? Look who’s talking. You’re like a kitten. A kitten with muscles.”

“So like a lion, basically.” 

“Too majestic. I’m seeing leopard. A little more devious.”

“Jongdae,” Minsoek said softly, angular eyes wide and deep, “would you come home with me tonight?”

Jongdae’s mouth fell open, eyes bugging. “Really? You’re not shitting me right now?”

Minseok tilted his head like the kitten he was. “No, I’m not.”

“I’m not too creepy?”

“No. You’re gorgeous and so cute.”

Jongdae’s head reeled. “You’re seriously going to take me home?” he said quietly.

“If you want to.”

“Ok.”

 

Upon reaching the parking lot, Jongdae asked if he should follow Minseok in his car.

“Nah. Come in my car. We should chat. I’ll drive you back whenever you want to come.” 

Jongdae considered insisting, because a quiet ride with Minseok sounded like the most nerve-wracking thing he could possibly do, but the opportunity to spend time watching Minseok’s arms grip a steering wheel was too good to pass up.

Minseok’s car smelled new, but also kind of like protein powder. It was spotlessly clean. No fingerprints on the windows, no receipts in the center console, nothing. Jongdae almost felt afraid to touch the seatbelt for fear of messing something up.

Minseok plopped down into the driver’s seat, turned the key, and plugged his phone into an auxiliary chord for music before pulling out. Jongdae had not been wrong about the arms. 

“So Jongdae. How are you liking the gym?”

“Huh?” 

Minseok smiled, his pretty eyes flashing over to Jongdae knowingly as he gripped the wheel tighter, shifting the muscles strung along his forearm. 

“Ah, gym is nice,” Jongdae said, eyes on Minseok’s wrist instead of his eyes, “I like it better than the gym I went to back home.”

“Back home?”

“Just moved here. I’m a Human Resources manager at a cell phone company, but I’m trying this singing thing on the side.”

“Singing? Nice. I’m a nutritionist but I also do some dancing.”

“Ah, nice. That’s’…really nice.” What he meant was “that’s sexy as fuck, Minseok,” but he didn’t want to come off as creepily overenthusiastic.

There was a brief pause in conversation. 

“So I noticed you’re always staring at me,” Minseok said, “I was beginning to wonder if you’d ever do anything about it, but I didn’t want to wait.”

So he’d known all along. So much for not being creepy. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize. As I’ve said, you’re gorgeous. I like having you staring at me. It’s flattering.” 

Oh thank god. 

“So you don’t mind if I stare at you now.”

“Right now I’m driving. Please don’t be any more distracting than you already are.”

“I’m distracting?”

Minseok took advantage of a stoplight to turn and stare right back at Jongdae. “You’re beautiful. You make focusing on my workouts very very difficult.”

Jongdae felt like floating. He managed a near-whispered “You too,” and then they accelerated past the light, Minseok’s attention back on the road. 

Jongdae, emboldened, and really unable to resist any longer, reached over the emergency break and tentatively ran his fingers along the lower edge of Minseok’s tight shorts down towards his inner thigh, feeling the dip of muscles. He saw more than heard Minseok’s breathing pick up, his chest filling. Still tentative, he ran his fingers down his leg to the inside of Minseok’s knee, just a light touch, and back up again over the hem of his shorts, up nearly to his crotch and then back down. He glanced up at Minseok’s face to make sure he wasn’t overstepping any boundaries. Minseok was biting his full lower lip, eyebrows furrowed.

“Stop distracting,” he murmured.

Jongdae took the hand away from his leg, only to lean over and kiss Minseok’s shoulder lightly, his fingers pressed to the inside of Minseok’s elbow, stroking where the skin was sensitive. Minseok chuckled quietly and smiled at the road. Jongdae began kissing lightly down Minseok’s arm, who hummed happily. 

Minseok had to take a sharp turn and nearly slammed Jongdae in the face with his forearm. 

“Sorry, sorry. Careful, Jongdae.” He glanced over to check on him and only got Jongdae smiling warmly as he leaned his head against the seat.

Jongdae dropped his hand from the arm to Minseok’s broad chest, fingers tracing the muscles through the shirt. He licked his lips and tasted the salt of sweat on skin. 

“Stop….Distracting.”

“Would you be happier if I went and clasped my hands and stared out the window and stopped touching you?”

Minseok took a minute. “Yeah.”

“But you’re enjoying this so much.” He pulled Minseok’s shirt up and ran his fingertips down the ridges of his abs like ski moguls. Minseok shuddered. “I can see how hard you are, you know. Those shorts are tight as shit.” He traced Minseok’s abs slowly lower and lower, but just before he got to the waistband, Minseok pulled into his driveway.

“Out.” He ordered, undoing his seatbelt. Jongdae got quickly out of his side and met Minseok around front of it, expecting a scolding. Instead, Minseok pulled him in with an arm around his neck and one sliding around his waist, and kissed him. Jongdae wondered vaguely, through the haze of shock that Minseok finally, _finally_ had his mouth on him, if his own lips would bruise. Minseok released him suddenly and stepped back, eyes wide, hands flying up to his face nervously. “Sorry, that was pretty sudden.”

“N-no problem,” Jongdae said. “Do it again.” 

Minseok kissed him again, more gently this time in the darkening evening. Jongdae let his eyes slide shut and wrapped his arms shyly around Minseok’s waist. 

Inside, Minseok led him through the small, neat house, the hotel-level clean bedroom, and into a large, gleaming bathroom. 

“What? No bed?”

“We came from the gym. Shower time.” 

Jongdae stripped. Minseok turned around from where he’d been starting up the water in the shower, a big square one with glass walls and a door. He froze, eyes glued to where Jongdae was coming quickly out of his clothes. 

“You’ve gotten less shy.”

“Is that bad?” Jongdae asked, coloring quickly because if it was bad, it was too late. Jongdae’s pants were already off.

“No, not at all,” Minseok said, eyes flicking up and down his body, which was understandable. Jongdae figured he looked pretty good.

Minseok grabbed him by the bare waist and kissed him again, hands smoothing around his sides and down over his bare ass. Jongdae stripped Minseok’s shirt over his head and dropped to his knees, tongue running over Minseok’s abs, eyes meeting Minseok’s to make sure he was into it. Minseok grabbed the sink for support. 

“We need to shower.”

“Busy,” Jongdae murmured against Minseok’s stomch, loving the slow slide of his tongue. 

Minseok let him for a moment. Jongdae saw his eyes slip shut. Then he pulled Jongdae upright and pushed him gently into the shower before peeling off those beautiful tight pants and following him in. Jongdae plastered himself against the wall and took in the view, all that body dripping with water, his dick hanging half hard between his legs. 

Minseok got right to business, squirting shampoo on his hand. He stepped forward and began massaging it into Jongdae’s hair. Jongdae gurgled out a moan and pressed into it, eyes slipping closed and his head tipped back. He stood very still, heart thumping, water running down his arms, wondering if he should do something to break the startlingly domestic moment. He reached out his hands and brought their hips together, rocked against him. Minseok paused. 

“Don’t stop,” Jongdae murmured. Minsoek moved Jongdae’s head under the stream of water, They washed and conditioned each other’s hair like that, switching back and forth between someone washing and someone controlling the movements, hips rocking slow and filthy against each other. As Jongdae washed Minseok’s hair, hips shifting slowly, Minseok’s eyes closed into graceful lines, mouth open just a little, he had to slow way down and stare in awe at the precious little face in front of him, something that belonged on a small, fluffy animal. He booped Minseok’s nose with shampoo and watched his nose crinkle, giggling. Jongdae stopped everything to kiss Minseok deeply, hands clutching gently at his jaw like he might break. 

He grabbed the soap, squirted it on a loofa, and pushed Minseok out of the water so he could lather him up, hands sliding slick over his pecs and abs, up and down over his solid arms, taking it in. 

“I love how you look at me, Jongdae.”

“I love looking at you. All this is so…” He stopped trying to articulate it and just rested his head on Minseok’s shoulder, his hands running up and down his back as he washed him. “And then your face,” Jongdae muttered, coming back in front of him to stare into those impossibly huge eyes, those round cheeks. He kissed him lightly on the corner of his mouth, then closer and deeper until the kiss was all filthy heat and tight clutches again. 

Jongdae slid to his knees again to get Minseok’s legs, this time kissing at the base of Minseok’s dick as he ran the soap all over his hard, defined thighs. Minseok slumped against the wall, head thunking back. Jongdae kissed slowly up towards the tip and then sucked teasingly light against his slit as he washed Minseok’s balls. He pulled off to gently wash his dick, and then knocked Minseok’s legs apart to get back towards his ass. Minseok tensed up, gasping, and let Jongdae tease, tongue licking kittenishly at the head of his dick as one finger circled his entrance. 

Minseok pulled him off the floor and got to washing Jongdae quickly, movements jerky, focused. Jongdae just watched him work, letting him move his limbs where they needed to go. At the end Minseok looked straight at Jongdae’s face as he jerked him off quick and hard under the water, watched the way his face twisted and his mouth flew open, frantic moans spilling out into the steam. 

Then Minseok spun him, and pressed him face first against the wall, biting at his neck. Jongdae gasped at the sudden show of dominance. Minseok grabbed his hips and manhandled them further back, bowing his back while he pressed Jongdae’s chest tightly into the wall. Jongdae whimpered and squirmed.

“You ok with me manhandling you?” Minseok asked.

Jongdae snorted. “Bit late to be asking that,” Jongdae said, “But yes, never stop.” Minseok used the hand not pressing Jongdae’s chest into the wall to his fingers up and down inside Jongdae’s crack, fingers catching on the rim. Jongdae’s fists clenched against the cool wall as he bit back gasps.

“I’ve wanted you like this since the day you fell off the treadmill,” Minseok said in his sweet, gentle voice, and Jongdae groaned low. 

“Romantic, Minsoek. Bringing back real good memories.”

Minseok giggled and grabbed a bottle hidden behind the shampoo and squirted it onto his hand, then slid a finger into him. Jongdae choked and tightened up. 

“Was that lube?” Jongdae gasped, “You have lube in here?”

“I jack off in here sometimes,” he said a little too quickly before changing the subject. “You’re so worked up. Did you get this worked up just from washing me?”

“Yeah. You’re…ah… so sexy. And when—when you moved me…” he stopped to gasp in a few breaths in the damp air, “when you pinned me here—ahh!” Minseok had tensed his arm just a little and pressed Jongdae even harder against the wall as his finger pressed in deeper, and Jongdae could feel the strength of those beautiful muscles forcing him hard against the wall, making his breathing labored. He whimpered. 

“Ok?” Minseok asked. 

“So ok.” 

Minseok added a second finger and twitched them down to rub in small circles around Jongdae’s prostate. Jongdae jerked and keened high in his throat. “Careful! …Hnnng… You’ll make me come, guuh...like that.” Minseok chuckled and pulled his fingers away from his prostate and scissored them slowly to bring him down, then gently added a third finger. 

“You’re pretty loose. Go home with people often?”

Jongdae blushed and shook his head. “Only you. Just you. Finger myself…imagining you.”

Minseok moaned quietly and twisted his hand and thrust in and out with it, making Jongdae squirm against the wall, breathe coming out in high-pitched moans. 

He found Jongdae’s prostate again and pressed down hard. He twitched a finger quickly, and Jongdae whimpered and tried to rock back against it, but Minseok twisted deeper. Just as Jongdae’s orgasm built, boiling up slowly within his abdomen, Minseok pulled out and rinsed his hand off. Jongdae groaned in frustration, hole fluttering empty. His chest ached, and so did his calves, stretched out taught under his bent waist. Minsoek pressed in and out, teasing to keep him on edge, and then when the friction had begun to get difficult as the lube washed away he pressed in slowly as deep as he could go with one finger, another flicking across his prostate, and took his hand off Jongdae’s back. 

“Don’t move,” he ordered. Jongdae didn’t dare, couldn’t with the sweet pressure right up against his prostate. 

Minseok’s free had came around to pull on Jongdae’s dick, twisting and tight. He brought Jongdae whimpering right to the edge and then froze and let him come down groaning with frustration, squeezing tight around his fingers. 

When Jongdae’s muscles had loosened he did it again, brought Jongdae swiftly right to the edge and then stopped, kissing soothingly at his shoulders. “God! Fuck! Just let me come, uuugh, Minseok, please!” 

Minseok started again, but agonizingly slow, fingers circling slow over his prostate and pinching lightly at his dick. Jongdae threw his head back and keened, each short breath coming out in a string of curses and moans. He sped up slowly. “Do you want it, Jongdae?” He said, quiet voice close to his ear.

“Yes! Please, please please Minseok, do it. Let me come, please let me come.” 

“Your begging is beautiful. I wanna hear it for a while tonight, so I’m not going to let you come in here.” 

“I’ll do it again, just please let me come!” 

Minseok’s hands froze. “You’ll come again? How many times?”

Jongdae shuddered, his limbs tingly with promise. “Two,” he gasped. “Three? I don’t know. I’ll do it.”

“Three,” Minseok breathed and Jongdae sobbed as Minseok’s hand sped up more, pressure increasing. The delicious pull of orgasm boiled, squeezing in his abdomen, he gasped, frantic, and Minseok stopped and pulled away completely. Jongdae’s legs almost collapsed out from under him, but Minseok spun him around, and kissed him deeply. Jongdae shuddered, light-headed, and tried to kiss back, but he could still feel the impending orgasm ebbing away. 

“Please…” he murmured. Minseok moaned back into his mouth.

“Beg for me.”

“It felt…so good. Please, Minseok, please please please stick your fingers back up my ass I’ll do anything. Please. Plea—” his voice broke.

Minseok backed off a little to watch Jongdae muffle sobs and pleas against the back of his hand, flushed red with arousal and embarrassment. He could feel his arousal switching off. Minseok looked a little like a cherub in awe, huge, dark eyes wide under the short hair sticking up oddly all over his head. Jongdae hoped he looked just as good, but really doubted it. 

“You’ll do anything?”

Jongdae nodded. 

“Ok. Then trust me.” 

“Oh shit,” Jongdae sobbed, “Ok.”

Minseok smiled, eyes still so wide, and squatted down, almost like he was about to lift a weight, took a deep breath, and sucked Jongdae’s dick all the way down his throat in one go. Jongdae choked. Then Minseok shouldered his way in between Jongdae’s thighs, nose still pressed against Jongdae’s skin and sucking hard, grabbed Jongdae’s legs, and _lifted_. Jongdae found himself level with the top of the shower, head inches from the ceiling, basically sitting on Minseok’s shoulders as the man deep-throated him while standing up, holding him up with his arms and the shower wall. Arousal punched him in the gut so hard his vision swam. Just when he thought the world couldn’t get any better, Minseok worked two fingers into his ass and pressed wickedly against his prostate. Jongdae came so hard his teeth hurt. 

Minseok lowered them back down as he swallowed. Jongdae slumped down on the floor of the shower and was a little startled when Minseok collapsed beside him, cramped up in the small space, his face pressed into Jongdae’s side.

“You ok?”

“Didn’t….breath…..that was harder….than I expected.” 

“Damn, dude. Where’d you get so good at this?” 

Minseok blushed. “I don’t know. Just. Picked it up somewhere, I guess.” He took a deep breath and huffed out, “My arms hurt.” 

“Yeah,” Jongdae murmured, leaning his head back against the wall. The hum of a really good orgasm still hung heavy in his head. “That was amazing. You’re amazing.” He leaned over and nosed at Minseok’s shoulder. “Come cuddle.” 

Minseok sat up so he could drape himself over Jongdae’s lap, chest facing up right under the water across Jongdae’s legs, head on the tile opposite, and smiled contentedly. Jongdae came down from his orgasm while tracing over the valleys and hills on his chest like a topographic map, not just the abs, but the small ones on his ribs, the water running down between his shoulder and his chest, the smooth planes of his pecs and all the little dips down the middle, starting at his collarbone. Minseok stayed very still with an arm thrown over his eyes to keep the water out. By the time Jongdae trailed his fingers slowly back and forth, lower and lower down the flat delta of muscle between Minseok’s hips he was tense all over, breath quick and shallow. 

When Jongdae finally touched Minseok’s leaking dick, his back arched and his head rolled sideways on the tile towards Jongdae, a tiny murmur falling from his throat. Jongdae smiled and watched the tendons in his neck pull taught. “You’re so beautiful. And sweet. I feel like I’m petting a happy cat.” 

Minseok blinked slowly up at him from under his arm. “I’m the kitty? What about you? Look at those kitty lips.”

Jongdae smiled, thumb running slowly over Minseok’s slit. His eyelashes fluttered. 

“Water’s getting cold. You wanna get out?” 

“Yeah,” Minseok murmured. They left the shower and Minseok pulled two perfectly folded towels off the rack as Jongdae admired dat ass. Minseok caught him staring and flexed it a little. Jongdae tried to pinch it but there was no give. He latched both hands on and just kneaded the cheeks happily with his head over Minseok’s shoulder. 

“Such a cat,” Minseok said, but Jongdae felt the way he leaned into the touch and saw his eyes glaze over.

“You love this attention,” he accused. 

“It’s nice after spending so much time working in the gym.”

“You deserve it,” Jongdae said, and ran a hand up over his abs again. “God, I can’t get enough of you.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, you know.”

Jongdae had to blush a little. “I’ve improved a lot over the past month. I started going to the gym a lot more because I knew I’d see you there.” 

Minseok smiled against the side of Jongdae’s head and then turned around and threw a towel around him. “You’re getting water everywhere.” 

They dried off and headed into the bedroom. Minseok stripped the bedspread off and ushered Jongdae onto the sheets. He lay back and spread his legs. “Come get it, sexy,” he said. Minseok grinned and crawled up over him, peppering him with kisses all the way up. “I want bruises when this is over,” Jongdae said. 

“Whoa, bruises?” 

“Was that weird? I’m sorry. I just meant you should use your strength, not that I want you to hurt me. Oh jeez I’m so awkward, please don’t tell me to leave.”

“No, dude, It’s totally cool. I just didn’t expect you to be so direct.” He kissed Jongdae lightly again. “I can use my strength. Cool. Just let me know if I hurt you. Roll over?” 

Jongdae did so, tentatively, because he really would rather not go again so soon, and he wanted to see Minseok at work, but immediate butt sex was not what Minseok seemed to have in mind. He kissed gently down Jongdae’s spine until he got to the bottom, then sat up and lifted Jongdae’s hips high off the bed. Jongdae’s flaccid dick tingled with interest. “Knees down,” he ordered, and Jongdae let his legs hang heavily, knees pointed at the sheets. Minseok dropped him on them, then shuffled back and nipped lightly at the edge of one of Jongdae’s cheeks.

“Pass me the lube on the table, please.” 

Jongdae located it quickly and chucked it at Minseok’s head, who didn’t pop it open immediately, instead lowering his head to Jongdae’s hole and licking gently at the rim. He felt a jolt of pleasure slam through his sensitive dick and he yelped, the end drawing out into an unintended moan. Minseok giggled against his hole and Jongdae knew his arms wouldn’t be in the game very long. They were already starting to tremble. 

Minseok levelled out into long, slow licks over Jongdae’s hole, who moaned helplessly, hips hitching, the arousal intense on his oversensitive dick. Minseok nudged Jongdae’s knees further apart so he could lower himself onto his elbows and still easily reach, and then pressed his cheeks apart with his hands, tongue nudging lightly past the loose rim, longer and longer till he was tongue-fucking him quick and hard. The tickling, wet warmth lit up every nerve between Jongdae’s hips. He sank onto his elbows too, felt Minseok’s hands spreading his cheeks roughly apart to get in deeper. The pressure was incredible. He whimpered and twitched, wanting friction on his dick but knowing it would probably hurt at this point. 

Minseok had no such qualms. He let go of one cheek and used that hand to massage Jongdae’s balls, who squeaked and tensed, the feeling too good in a harsh, sour way. “Breath, baby,” Minseok said and Jongdae sucked in a few fast breaths. Minseok jabbed his tongue in, then both hands left and the bottle of lube clicked open. Jongdae held his breath and focused on the cool air on his dick, desperate for any kind of sensation, and then one cold finger pressed in without warning. 

Jongdae moaned deep in his throat like he was dying, the sound grating out past clenched teeth. 

“You ok?” Minseook muttered, then immediately ran a cold, lubed up finger all the way down his dick so Jongdae’s answer turned into “Yeaaaaaaaah, ugh, ahhh…fuck…ugh ffffft. Hnnnnng.” 

Minseok giggled again. The lube left a trail of cold right along the underside of his dick, and Jongdae whimpered with every small brush of air, every movement of his hips, his dick achingly hard and still so sensitive. Minseok went back to tongue-fucking him, this time with two fingers in under his tongue. They pressed gently along his walls to find his prostate and hold there, twitching just enough to tease. 

Jongdae felt sobs building in his throat again, the aching want building in his dick, intense almost to the point of pain but not enough to make him come. “Minseok, please,” he whined. Minseok hummed right against his hole and Jongdae shuddered, knees slipping wider so Minseok had to brace a hand against his lower stomach to keep him up. Jongdae gasped as his dick bumped up against the arm, and his hips started twitching involuntarily towards it, searching for friction. 

Minseok pulled his hands off and out to reapply lube, then put both hands back on him at once, two fingers punching deep inside him as the other hand grabbed his dick and tugged quickly. Jongdae yelled and spasmed, muscles tightening, eyes squeezing shut. He moaned desperately through gritted teeth as his hips jerked, half to match the rhythm, half to get away from it. Minseok never let up, pressing harder and going faster, the fingers inside him circling with rough purpose around his prostate, the hand on his dick tugging with intent.

If Jongdae hadn’t come twenty minutes earlier, he would have jizzed everywhere in under a minute, but his body resisted it. He keened with each breath out, voice breaking on sobs. Every muscle in his body felt like it would seize. His lungs felt tight. Orgasm crept slowly towards him, feeling every moment like he was right on the edge, right about to tip over, and then Minseok’s tongue would flick or his hand would curl over his dick and the feeling would increase, press forward to be more unbearable, and he still couldn’t come. 

“Don’t stop,” he sobbed, “Minseok please, please don’t stop. It hurts. Don’t fucking do it.” 

Minseok pushed harder, fingers circling faster, tongue deeper, wrist quicker on his dick. Jongdae moaned high, loud, and desperate, strung tight and teeth clenched. Then it broke, intensified and sweetened, spread out from the painful center in his dick like a star exploding. Or an egg, um, breaking. He was dimly aware of sensation still pulling painfully at his prostate, and he weakly kicked Minseok away and flopped sideways. 

A voice came from the distance, “…Jongdae, please talk to me here. I’m getting worried.”

“Hold on. My hearing’s coming back,” he gasped. 

“Your hearing? Shit, dude. You know what, I’m going to make you dinner before we go round three.” 

“Round three? Oh right. I did promise that. Fuck,” he cracked his eyes open and the room seemed too dark, a large pale blob right in front of his face, then he realized his vision was just fuzzy. “You haven’t come yet,” he said, blinking up into Minseok’s concerned face.

“Later. Let me get you some food. We were just at the gym, too. Shit. I don’t want you to pass out. I’ll be back, just go to sleep or something.”

“ok,” he said weakly and let his eyes slipped shut again.

He awoke to scrambled eggs and waffles. 

“Breakfast? Is it morning?”

Minseok giggled. “No way. It’s been twenty minutes. Now sit up and eat. You’re going to need your energy.”

“Oh shit. Round three.”

“Still round one for me. I don’t have to, though, if you’re not ok to go. I shouldn’t have pushed too hard, but you sounded like you were going to die if I didn’t make you come right there.” 

“It’s all good.” He got to work devouring the food. It was so good. The bastard could cook too, as if he wasn’t already perfect enough. 

“You think you’ll be able to do round three?” he asked. “I don’t want to do it if you won’t enjoy it.”

Jongdae took stock. His dick and ass still felt a little numb, but the food and catnap had helped a little. He looked up at Minseok’s worried eyebrows. He’d brought him home, fucked him twice with his mouth and fingers without asking for reciprocation, and made him food. Jongdae’s body ached and his dick felt dead to the world, but he still felt a little twitch of arousal every time he let his eyes run down Minseok’s body. He remembered the way Minseok had lifted him up the shower wall and felt the ole’ familiar tug of blood flowing into his dick.

“Yeah. I’m good for round three. You’re just going to have to work for it. Hold me down. Make me feel what those muscles can do.” 

Minseok smirked. “Ok. I think I can do that.”

They finished quietly, then Minseok scooted up the bed and lay beside Jongdae. He pulled him in close and tangled their legs together, leaning in for a kiss. They made out lazily, tongues sliding, lips pressing, Jongdae’s hands pressed tight to Minseok’s chest as Minseok ran his strong hands up and down the curve of Jongdae’s torso, soothing. Eventually Jongdae slung a leg over Minseok’s waist, and Minseok ran his hand down low over the back of his thigh to the inside of his knee and back up again. The tips of his fingers brushed against his hole and made him shiver.

“You want it now?” Minseok breathed against Jongdae’s mouth when he felt Jongdae’s erection. 

“Mhmm.”

“Going to be a good little slut for me?” he giggled, teasing, and Jongdae smiled. 

“Yeah. Get your dick in me.” 

Minseok rolled them over so he was above him, and positioned himself between Jongdae’s legs. He rolled on a condom and jerked off as he applied lube to the view of Jongdae lying out under him. 

“May I have that?” Jongdae said and took the bottle from Minseok’s hand. He popped it open and slathered some on his fingers. “Prop me up?” he asked, and Minseok dragged his hips a little higher on his rock hard thighs. Jongdae shivered and pressed two fingers inside himself, wiggling to spread the lube around. He finger-fucked himself longer than necessary and Minseok watched with lips parted, hand stroking steadily.

“Ok. Ready.”

Minseok leaned forward, lined up, and slid easily in. The stretch was barely anything after two rounds of prep, but the feeling of fullness was new, and Jongdae sighed happily as he wiggled his hips a little to feel it. Minseok huffed and dropped his head down to mouth at Jongdae’s nipple, who smiled wider and pushed his chest up a little off the bed, encouraging. 

Minseok kept flicking with his tongue, moving from one to the other as he dropped lower and snaked his arms under Jongdae’s back, who arched up harder to give him room. Gripping Jongdae’s torso, he began to thrust shallowly. “You’re beautiful,” he murmured against Jongdae’s sternum, and Jongdae could have purred. His hands tugged gently as Minseok’s hair, who hummed and began thrusting deeper and longer. Jongdae gasped and dropped his head back against the sheets. Minseok used the leverage of his arms to rock Jongdae down harder into every thrust and Jongdae felt mewls slipping out of his throat intermittently. 

“You’re…so…strong,” 

Minseok chuckled and sat up on his heels suddenly, pulling Jongdae upright on top of his spread thighs with no more effort than a pillow. Jongdae yelped, disoriented, pleasure swirling through his body. He giggled and wrapped his arms around Minseok’s neck as Minseok smiled adorably up at him, head tilted, hips rocking in short jerks. The ache left over from getting fingered nearly to death made the short slides perfectly intense, he shifted in Minseok’s grip to try and get a better angle and found Minseok’s arms to be completely unmoving, muscles locked in like a marble statue, even as he stared into precious, wide eyes. He felt a shiver of pleasure move from where those arms gripped him that went straight down into his dick. He dropped his forehead onto Minseok’s. 

“Hold me down, Minseok,” he groaned. “C’mon. Fuck me up.” 

Minseok laughed a little breathlessly and then lowered him gently back onto the sheets. Jongdae felt Minseok’s abdomen tense under his sensitive cock, his entire body a wall of bricks against him, and squirmed. All the while his pace never slowed or changed, only grew longer and deeper. Jongdae was left gasping on the sheets as Minsoek removed his arms and sat up to run his hand through his hair and stare down on Jongdae.

“You look wrecked. I love it.”

“Bruises, Minseok.” 

Minseok grabbed Jongdae’s wrists gently and leaned forward, pressing them into the sheets on either side of Jongdae’s head. He shifted his weight onto Jongdae’s hands, holding him down powerfully. Jongdae resisted just to feel how trapped he was, and keened, rolling his hips frantically against Minseok’s. Minseok gripped hard and the edge of pain went straight south. 

“You like that? It doesn’t hurt too much?”

Jongdae couldn’t respond. He moaned high and desperate and hoped that answered. Minseok straightened his legs just a little to get Jongdae’s hips up higher and angled right at his abused prostate. Jongdae writhed on the sheets, his hands clenching and back arching to get away from it, breathlessly squeaking as he panting. Minsoek caged him in and he couldn’t get anywhere. The arousal burned all the hotter. All the while the pace stayed steady and strong. Jongdae’s hands were tingling steadily, his wrists little local centers of pleasure.

“Wanna…ah, ah, feel you holding me.”

Minseok let go of his wrists and wrapped him in a tight hug, then rolled sideways to get Jongdae on top. Jongdae clutched his chest and tucked his face down below Minseok’s shoulder, breath heavy on his neck. He stretched his arms out above them and under the headboard, letting Minseok’s arms anchor him down. 

Minseok rocked slow and deep, his cheek pressed to the side of Jongdae’s head, breath coming fast as he pistoned his hips. “Like this?”

“Yeah. Feels good.” He murmured. Jongdae loved the overwhelming heat of their chests pressed together, the tightness on his lungs from Minseok’s arms, the slick slide of Minseok’s dick inside him. and the tops of his strong thighs against his ass. It was nice to just sit and breath as Minseok peppered the side of his neck with sweet kisses.

But it was not getting him anywhere and his dick was trapped between them, not getting friction.

“Harder.”

Minseok sped up a little, his entire body tensing with effort. 

“Please, harder. I can’t… Jongdae whimpered and thrashed fitfully, trying to press back, but couldn’t with the way they were stuck together. “Please, not enough.” 

Minseok huffed and sat up. He struggled, made it to the edge of the bed with Jongdae still speared on his dick and clinging, and then hooked his elbows under the knees, hands steadying on his sides. He stood up, which jolted the pressure lodged inside Jongdae who squeaked and clung tighter. He had a couple seconds to register being carried until Minseok slammed them both into the wall. Jongdae’s mind whited out as Minseok leaned into him, lips biting, and started thrusting roughly.

Jongdae realized he was getting fucked against a wall and his head slammed back as his spine arched. The rough thrusts punched right into his sweet spot. Minseok bit his gorgeous full lips, his eyebrows scrunched in concentration. The delicious throbbing ache built, the sour feeling that twisted his spine and curled his toes. He heard himself sob.

“Fucking…” Minseok’s voice was strained, sweat beaded across his forehead and ran down his neck. He rocked angrily forward. “Wish we were up against those gym mirrors so you could see yourself.” 

Jongdae was dizzyingly turned on. His sides hurt where Minseok’s strong hands gripped him, his knees felt strained, and each stretched, aching pain fed the building, tightening knot inside him. 

“Gonna come…” Minseok whispered. Jongdae sobbed harder. “Touch yourself.”

Jongdae took one shaking hand off Minseok’s shoulder and wrapped it around his over-sensitive dick. He started frantically stroking, ignoring the intense feeling of too much that laced up through his abdomen, stringing his muscles tight. He was vaguely aware of his head jerking to the side and his eyes clenching shut. Minseok leaned forward and bit hard at his shoulder, and Jongdae locked up even further, hand freezing. The intense pleasure hovered on the edge, right on the precipice, until Minseok got impossibly faster, punching through the tightness. Jongdae came dry with a pained yell ripping through his throat. Minseok spilled into the condom right behind him and slowed steadily, thrusts evening out into a gentle grind. He pulled out and Jongdae sobbed as his hole fluttered empty.

Minseok sank to the ground, Jongdae still cradled against the wall. “Wow. You like it _rough_!”

Jongdae just kept sobbing, head back and arms limp, too overwhelmed to be embarrassed. 

“You ok?”

Jongdae nodded and leaned forward to rest his head on Minseok’s shoulders. “Throat h-hurts,” he croaked. “My hands… my hands are numb.”

“Shit.” Minseok pulled them close to his chest and tried to massage feeling back into them. Jongdae watched and tried to calm himself down. 

“You sure you’re ok?”

He nodded frantically. “Best…I’ve ever had.” 

“Wow. Um, thanks. You too, I think. No ones ever, I don’t know, let me take them like that. I’m a little overwhelmed.” 

“Me too.”

“I can tell.” 

Minseok gathered Jongdae into his arms bridal style and stood, easily carrying him. Jongdae moaned helplessly. Minseok lay him down on the bed and quickly fetched a wet rag to clean him off. Jongdae whined when he cleaned his dick, any pressure almost a burn. “Shh, almost done. You’re ok.” Jongdae flapped his arms to get feeling back into his hands. “Here. Glass of water.” Jongdae needed help. Minseok helped him lay on the floor so he could change the sheets, and then tucked him in afterwards, sliding in behind him. 

“You’re ok with staying, right?” Minsoek murmured.

“Yeah. I don’t think I’d be able to take care of myself, much less drive.”

“Can we do this again?” Minseok asked.

“Oh hell yes. You’re not getting rid of me after that. I’ll just stay here all day curled up on your bed waiting for you.” 

Minseok giggled sleepily and hugged Jongdae tight from behind. “Good. I’ve always wanted a cat.”

“You’re more of a cat than I am,” Jongdae said, but he couldn’t help but smile. 

 

Next morning the bruises, a patchwork of purple and yellow in two handprints on his hips, blotchy circles around his wrists, and dots up and down his ribs, were spectacular. On nights that they spent together, Minseok pressed his fingers gently into the fading marks when they kissed. When they disappeared, Jongdae made him leave more.

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback! Tell me how I did!
> 
> Come visit me at [tumblr](http://ginforink.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/Ginforink).


End file.
